Release
by Flyingshadow451
Summary: Sitting alone in his room, Alphonse is haunted by his memories. The armored boy longs to do something his body forbids him from doing...


A/N

Konnichiwa! This is my second fanfic… Fullmetal Alchemist! This is based on the manga… so if you only saw the first anime, don't read any further! Watch FMA Brotherhood first or read the manga…

I am highly motivated by reviews… Please tell me your thoughts so I can improve as a writer! Please! I hope you all enjoy! XD

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Hiromu Arakawa's characters! This website is called Fanfiction for a reason….

_**Release**_

Alphonse Elric couldn't cry. The body he possessed forbade him from doing so. Most people would think of that as blessing along with his other 'advantages'. Crying is a sign of weakness to others. No one thinks of crying as a form of release… something that Alphonse craved desperately. Being unable to sleep, everything that the imprisoned soul experienced remained fresh in his mind throughout the long endless nights. Everything.

The fourteen-year-old cannot escape into the world of dreams, where one can blissfully forget, even for a little while. No, he is incessantly haunted by his memories.

_The small form of his older brother lying amidst a pool of his own blood calling out his name in a desperate, broken voice, "Al, Al…" as he came into consciousness. The shock of realization of what he had become and what happened to Edward. The horrible nausea caused by gazing upon his brother's missing limbs and the creature that was their 'mother'. _

Sitting alone in the room by the window, Alphonse awkwardly hugged his knees close to his hollow, metal chest and hunched his large spiked shoulders.

_There was Edward again, pinning a balding bespectacled man on the wooden floor and crushing his automail fist into the giggling man's jaw over and over and over… all the while a chimera, the mix of a sweet little girl called Nina and her dog Alexander, cried at the golden-haired boy to stop hurting her daddy in a pitifully warped voice. All she wanted was to play with her big brothers and live happily with her daddy…"Big brother, let's play…"_

Alphonse lowered his chin and glared at the wall, waiting for the burning sensation of hot tears trailing down his cheeks. Nothing.

_There were the two brave chimeras, one half-dog and the other half-bull, fighting to protect their injured leader. They had freed Alphonse so he could save the woman keeping guard inside of his body, Martel. Their blood spattered the damp walls as they were sliced apart ruthlessly by the leader of their country. The half-snake woman had tried to escape his body so she could help, but he had adamantly kept her contained in an attempt to protect her. It was all for nothing. The armor that was supposed to protect the grief-stricken chimera quickly became her grave as Fuhrer King Bradley slaughtered her inside Alphonse. He could still see the scarlet substance staining his waist-cloth; still see it flowing down his chest and his armored legs. He could still hear her last strangled gurgling echoing inside of her hollow, bloodstained prison… _

His large leather hands covered his face in a futile attempt at blocking out the haunting images and sounds. His large, metal body began to tremble almost imperceptibly. The moon apathetically threw his shaking shadow against the wall.

_Edward was gone. Ling was gone. Envy too… they were all swallowed up by the homunculus known as Gluttony. Al's large hand pinned the fat homunculus on the damp ground as he wailed at him to bring them back. The homunculus looked scared as the large suit of armor shook him by his shirt… Despair consumed him when he realized that his brother was gone, lost to the artificial Gate of Truth..._

The metal plates that made up his body were rattling with the tension. He sternly told himself to keep still, wishing that he could take a few calming breaths. He didn't want to wake Edward up with his racket. It was to no avail, the armor wouldn't stop shaking.

_He was trudging through a world of white, crossing through the mining town that was near the wall of Briggs. He needed to find Winry, Marco, and Scar… they needed to be warned that General Armstrong was detained at Central! Then he was in an alternate world of white, he suddenly felt light and dizzy. Before him was someone who looked painfully familiar, sitting in front of what he recognized as the Gate. The person turned around and smiled at him. Those eyes… they were his! Yes, they were sunken into that pale, gaunt face and were empty of that glow of life, but they were his! There was no mistaking it! But…_

_Alphonse's helmet snapped up and he was back in the town again…so far away…_

Never had he wanted something so badly and when it was so close, it was snatched away cruelly. Just thinking about that frail pathetic figure waiting at the Gate made him want to cry. No one would want that wasted, weak thing for a body. But Alphonse did. He wanted his body so he could once again sleep, breathe, and cry. Crying is the soul's way to release all of its pent-up tension. It lets you forget for a moment. It makes you _human_.

When everyone disappeared around him, he didn't shed a tear. Most people, if they were unaware of his condition, would consider him heartless and inhuman. He wanted to prove to everyone, including himself, that he was, no …_is_ human.

The first thing he will do when he gets his body back is cry for everyone who was lost.

A/N

There you go folks! I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
